


Lost in your curls

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [346]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Footvent Day 1, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Granit adore les boucles de Mattéo.
Relationships: Mattéo Guendouzi/Granit Xhaka
Series: FootballShot [346]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Lost in your curls

Lost in your curls

  
Mattéo repose à côté de lui, ils sont allongés silencieusement et amoureusement dans leur lit commun. La saison avec Arsenal est enfin finie, ils ont enfin le temps de se repose, de s'aimer. Xhaka et Guendouzi, plutôt surprenant au premier abord, mais Granit s'amuse à chaque fois que des gens le découvrent, il leur dit qu'il devait bien trouver quelqu'un pour passer le reste de sa vie, mais en vérité c'était le seul qu'il devait aimer. Granit a la main dans les boucles de Mattéo, c'est toujours perturbant pour lui d'observer toute l'épaisseur de la masse capillaire de celui qu'il aime.

  
''Tu es magnifique.'' Granit lui murmure, ses lèvres glissant de sa bouche à son oreille, puis à ses incroyables cheveux

''M-Merci...'' Mattéo rougit en bégayant, il est adorable, Granit a envie de rire parce qu'il a déjà vu ce genre de réaction chez lui

''Un petit bébé rien que pour moi, ça aurait été dommage de ne jamais te rencontrer, de ne jamais jouer avec toi.'' Granit continue de parler doucement dans les boucles de Guendouzi, il inspire lentement la douce odeur de ses cheveux, il ne veut jamais les lâcher, parce que leur texture sur ses doigts lui semblent être le paradis, leur senteur est comme un parfum endiablant qui régit ses narines de la meilleure des manières, leur vue ne peut que le réjouir indéfiniment.

  
Granit l'empêche de bégayer une nouvelle fois en l'embrassant, ses lèvres sont encore plus attirantes que ses boucles, il est vraiment mignon et Xhaka ne regrette absolument pas de se retrouver à ses côtés dans ce lit. Ses doigts parcourent les cheveux, Granit adore tout.

  
Fin


End file.
